Pups & The Angry Friend
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias accidentally ruins a special anniversary party for the PAW Patrol & makes his friends mad at him. Elias takes their anger to heart & starts to act up at school. Can his friends find a way to show Elias that he isn't the worthless scum he thinks he is?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE ANGRY FRIEND **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Tuesday afternoon. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Elias & Katie were in the school gym. They were setting up an anniversary party for the PAW Patrol. It was due to start in just a few hours. They had put a lot of work into their preparation. Once they finished the gym looked astounding.

"Wow this is amazing. Ryder & the pups are going to love this" said Ace.

"I'm sure they will. Tonight is going to be so cool. I can't wait" said Carlos.

"This party is going to be so epic. We're all going to have so much fun" said Danny.

"I'm exhausted from all of this preparation. It's a good thing we got it done in time" said Elias.

"Now all we have to do is wait until it's time & we can get this party started" said Katie.

Everything was looking pretty good. Everyone in Adventure Bay was really excited for the big event. Everyone went home & got dressed for the occasion. Angel & Elias decided to go back & make sure everything was in place. They made sure that everyone knew of this so that there wouldn't be any issues.

"I'm so excited. I can't to see what Ryder & the PAW Patrol think of this" said Angel.

"Me either. I just want to skip time & get straight to the party" said Elias.

As soon as Angel & Elias arrived they went around & checked everything. The food was set up, the dancefloor was clean & tidy, the sideshow games were all in place & the decorations were looking pretty good. Suddenly 1 of the banners came loose. Angel & Elias immediately got to work putting it back up.

"Once this banner is secure all we have to do is wait for everyone to get here" said Angel.

"Then the fun will begin. All of us are going to have the time of our lives" said Elias.

Just as Elias was fixing up the banner he lost his footing on the ladder he was standing on. He ended up knocking over the food table as he fell. A domino effect set in & subsequently the entire gym was soon in disarray. Angel & Elias were horrified. There was no way they could fix this.

"What do we do now? We can't fix everything in time. The party is ruined" said Angel.

"I can't believe this. This is the worst possible thing that could happen right now. We can't let anyone see this" said Elias.

Angel & Elias closed the doors to the gym & waited in the school hallway. Soon everyone arrived for the party.

"I can't wait to see everything. This is going to be a great night" said Ryder.

"We have to tell you guys something. You're not going to like this" said Elias.

"I'm sure it's not important. Let's just have a great time" said Ryder as he walked over to the gym door.

"Wait please don't go in there" said Elias as he threw himself in front of the door.

"Oh come on Elias. I'm sure that everything's fine" said Ryder as he opened the gym doors. When everyone saw the messy gym they were all disappointed. Elias felt the eyes of everyone in town on him as they turned to him demanding an explanation.

"This isn't what it looks like. I swear" said Elias.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? THE PARTY IS RUINED NOW BECAUSE OF YOU" yelled Ace.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING ELIAS. WELL DONE" yelled Carlos.

"THANKS FOR SPOILING EVERYONE'S EVENING. YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME" yelled Danny.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS? ALL OUR HARD WORK HAS GONE DOWN THE DRAIN NOW. YOU'RE A DISASTER ON LEGS" yelled Katie.

"MY OWN BEST FRIEND RUINED WHAT WAS MEANT TO BE A LOVELY OCCASION. SOME FRIEND YOU ARE" yelled Ryder.

Elias felt horrible. He ran off with tears running down his face. Everyone was forced to clean up the gym since everything was ruined. Meanwhile Angel & Elias had gone straight home. Elias locked himself in his room & cried. He felt completely worthless.

" _Why did I have to ruin everything? Now everyone hates me. They're right. I'm a disaster & a horrible friend. I'm so pathetic & useless. I let everyone down tonight. They deserve to be angry with me. I just want to disappear forever. I never want to show my face around town again"_ thought Elias.

"Elias are you alright?" asked Angel.

"NO I'M NOT. LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Elias.

"Come on Elias don't be like this. It was an accident" said Angel.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER. EVERYONE HATES ME NOW. I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE" yelled Elias.

Angel gave up & went to her pup house. She couldn't think of any way to fix the problem.

" _This isn't good. Tomorrow Elias is probably going to lash out at everyone. I don't know what to do. If only there was some way to fix this mess. Elias probably thinks everyone hates him & that they want nothing to do with him anymore. I can tell that tomorrow will be really difficult for him"_ thought Angel.

Elias remained in his room for the rest of the night. He felt like a failure to everyone in town.

" _I've never felt so ashamed. I wouldn't be surprised if everybody avoided me. It's not like it matters anyways since I'm such a screw up all the time. I'm just a stain on this town. I bet everyone sees me as a curse that has caused nothing but misery & woe. I guess I might as well just show everyone how much of a blemish I really am. They said it themselves: I'm a disaster on legs & a horrible friend. Tomorrow they're all going to see me for who I really am. Tomorrow everyone will know who the real Elias Vincent is"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Elias Vincent

Elias woke up on Wednesday morning feeling angry & bitter. He decided that today was the day he would show everyone who he really was according to them.

" _Today I'll show everyone who I really am. This is who they think I am so why should I hide it anymore? I'm an insignificant & worthless piece of trash"_ thought Elias as he got dressed. As he ate breakfast he thought about how to show everyone who he was.

"How are you feeling this morning Elias?" asked Ella.

"I feel just fine. I've never felt better" said Elias.

"That's good to hear. Have a good day at school" said Ethan.

"Oh I will" said Elias.

" _Man it's easy to lie to these guys. It's like I don't even need to put in any effort at all"_ thought Elias as he went to wait for the bus. Throughout the ride to school Elias just stared out the window thinking about the events of the previous afternoon. As he got off the bus  & went to his locker to collect his things for 1ST period his anger continued to burn inside him.

" _Soon everyone will know who I really am. I can't wait to show how much of a blemish on society I really am"_ thought Elias as he walked to his 1ST class. He had Music with Miss Melody. During the lesson the students were asked to sing a song they had chosen the previous week. When Elias' turn came he deliberately screamed the lyrics in an angry rant style of tune. After singing the opening lines of his song Miss Melody stopped him.

"Why are you yelling the lyrics Elias? I know you can do better than that" said Miss Melody.

"No I can't. I couldn't sing even if my life depended on it" said Elias.

Everyone was confused. They had no idea where Elias' bad attitude came from. Thing continued during 2ND period Art class. When the students were asked to paint a picture of an object they selected Elias just splodged paint all over his canvas. His teacher Mr Bloomsfield questioned Elias' canvas.

"Why is your canvas so messy? This isn't anywhere near you're normal ability" said Mr Bloomsfield.

"It doesn't matter. I'm a pathetic waste of space" said Elias.

Everyone was confused. Nobody knew why Elias was acting so strangely. At recess Elias continued to act like a fool. All the kids in school were beginning to wonder why Elias was behaving in such a bizarre manner. During 3RD period Homeroom while all the other kids did their work Elias just sat at his desk not doing anything. When Miss Spearwood noticed this she became suspicious.

"Elias why aren't you doing your work?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"Why does it even matter? I'd probably get everything wrong anyways since I'm such a stupid brat" said Elias.

"OK I've had enough of this Elias. You've been acting up all day. Why are you being so dumb?" asked Angel.

"I think you already know the answer to that Angel. I'm surprised you've forgotten already" said Elias.

Angel didn't understand what Elias was referring to. Elias continued to act up during his next class as well. At lunch Elias sat by himself & dumped his food all over himself. Everyone was starting to get somewhat frustrated with Elias' behaviour. They all thought he was just trying to get attention from everyone. Elias' behaviour continued throughout last class. Angel was extremely annoyed with Elias' poor behaviour in school. She had a feeling that it was because of the incident the previous afternoon but she felt that Elias was taking things too far. When Elias got home she confronted him about his behaviour.

"What was up with you today? Why are you doing this to yourself? I bet this is all over what happened yesterday afternoon isn't it?" asked Angel.

"Well aren't you a clever dog. How did you figure that 1 out?" asked Elias.

"I'm not stupid Elias. You're acting as if everyone hates you or something. Everyone thinks you're just being a fool. Stop doing this to yourself" said Angel.

"I have a right to act however I want. I don't have to change because it's what other people want" said Elias.

"What happened yesterday was an accident. You have no reason to lash out on yourself for what happened" said Angel.

"Whatever like I really care anyways" said Elias as he went to his room & locked himself in. Just then his phone started to ring. Elias got his phone out of his pocket & answered the call.

"Hello" said Elias.

"Hey Elias it's Ryder. We're waiting for you guys to get here" said Ryder.

"I know what you're up to. You just want to remind me of how much of a failure I am to you. What's the point? Leave me alone" said Elias as he hung up. Ryder was confused. He had no idea why Elias was acting like this.

" _I wonder if it has something to do with yesterday afternoon. I can't think of any other reason why he would be doing this"_ thought Ryder.

Elias spent most of the afternoon in his room. At dinner when his parents asked about his day he lied about what happened.

"So how was your day Elias?" asked Ella.

"It was good. Just the usual really" said Elias.

"Elias was acting really weird all day. During class he either refused to do his work or he put little effort into what he was doing, during recess he acted like a fool in the playground & at lunch he dumped his food all over himself. I think it's because of what happened yesterday afternoon" said Angel.

"You must have been dreaming Angel. I wouldn't act up like that for no reason. Everyone knows that" said Elias.

"OK whatever you say" said Ethan.

Angel was frustrated with Elias' lies to his parents & how easy it was for him to get them to believe him. She had no idea how to put a stop to Elias' poor behaviour. Later that night as Elias prepared for bed he thought about the way he felt regarding the last 24 hours.

" _It looks like everyone knows who I really am now. It seems only Angel gets it. I'm sure that soon everyone will understand why I'm doing this"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: True Friends

When Thursday morning came around Elias was still feeling the same as the previous day. He still felt like a worthless piece of garbage for ruining the PAW Patrol anniversary party. It was all he could think about as he got dressed & ate breakfast that morning.

" _Now we begin day 2 of showing everyone the real me. I think it's strange that everyone was confused about what happened at school yesterday. I don't know if they're leading me on or if they genuinely are confused about what's been going on. I'm sure they'll figure it out sooner or later"_ thought Elias.

Ella & Ethan still hadn't learned about Elias' behaviour at school since he had been covering it up despite Angel's attempts to tell them the truth. During the bus ride to school all Elias could think about was how he felt lonely & misunderstood.

" _This sucks. I hate feeling like this. Isn't this the way everyone sees me though? Am I really like this or am I just being a fool? I thought I knew but I guess not"_ thought Elias.

At school Elias continued to act up in class. During 1ST period Maths he didn't even bother doing his work which once again aroused suspicion from Miss Spearwood & the other kids. During 2ND period Gym class he deliberately played poorly. Coach Albertson was just as baffled as everyone else was. When he questioned Elias about what was going on Elias gave him a sarcastic answer. All the kids in class were frustrated with Elias' behaviour. They didn't know what he was trying to achieve. At recess Angel confronted Elias about his behaviour.

"This has gone on long enough Elias. You better start getting things together or you'll get in trouble. I'm sick of seeing you act up in class. Stop blaming yourself for what happened on Tuesday. You've taken this too far" said Angel.

"I don't care. Why can't everyone just leave me alone? I'm sick of everyone getting on my case about it. I'm punishing myself for my actions. Is that against the law or something? I can do what I want & nobody can stop me" said Elias.

" _This is getting ridiculous. If this doesn't stop soon Elias will fall behind in his grades & he may have to repeat 5_ _TH_ _grade. I need to find a way to solve this problem before things get worse"_ thought Angel.

Throughout the next 2 periods Elias continued behaving in a foolish manner. During Science he put little effort into his work & during Social Studies he just sat at his desk doing nothing. Things were getting really tense between Elias & everyone else. At lunch things erupted. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie & Ryder watched Elias dump his lunch on himself at the table he was sitting at all by himself. They knew they had to do something.

"What's up with Elias? Why has he been acting so weird lately?" asked Ace.

"I don't know. He's been acting up in every class for the last 2 days. I have no idea what messgage he's trying to send" said Carlos.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head. I have no idea what he's thinking acting up like this" said Danny.

"Maybe we should go talk to him. That'll probably help figure out what's going on" said Katie.

"Good idea. Something doesn't feel right about all this" said Ryder.

Everyone got up & walked over to where Elias was sitting. When Elias saw them approach he immediately snapped at them.

"What do you guys want?" asked Elias.

"We want to know why you're acting so weird. Over the last 2 days you've been acting like a fool. What are you trying to do?" asked Ryder.

"I'm surprised that you forgot about what happened on Tuesday. Does that ring a bell for you?" asked Elias.

"Is that why you're acting up? We get that we were upset with you but why are you lashing out on yourself? This isn't like you Elias" said Ryder.

"Why do you guys care anyways? I'm nothing more than a disaster on legs & a horrible friend. You said so yourselves" said Elias.

"Elias we didn't really mean that. We only said that in the heat of the moment. I don't know why you would think of yourself like that but you need to stop acting foolish. You're only making things harder on yourself" said Ryder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU GUYS ARE JUST TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL WORSE. I'M SO DONE WITH ALL OF THIS" screamed Elias as he stormed out of the cafeteria. Everyone looked on as he did so. By this point everyone was beginning to wonder if Elias had lost his mind. Elias locked himself in the restrooms for the rest of lunch. During Homeroom things heated up again. When Miss Spearwood noticed that Elias was refusing to do his work again she demanded an explanation from him.

"OK Elias I'm getting really fed up with your poor work ethic. I don't know why you're so aggressive but this needs to stop. I don't want to see you fall behind in your grades because of whatever it is that's bothering you" said Miss Spearwood.

"Miss he's acting out because of what happened on Tuesday afternoon. He seems to be punishing himself for what happened" said Ace.

"For some reason he seems to think that we all see him as a screw up & that now he's acting like 1 since that's how he thinks everyone sees him" said Carlos.

"He's been doing this in all of his classes & at recess & lunch. That's all he's done at school in the last 2 days" said Danny.

"He's taken everything we said to heart & now he's painting himself as a different person than he usually is. He thinks this is the real him" said Katie.

"We tried talking to him at lunch but he just pushed us away" said Ryder.

"I'm disappointed in you Elias. I know you can do better than this. Your parents won't be pleased to hear about this" said Miss Spearwood.

Elias screamed & slammed his fists against his desk. Everyone was scared. They knew he had reached breaking point.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME? I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M USELESS? I'M A MISTAKE. WHY CAN'T ALL OF YOU JUST GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY?" yelled Elias.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. There was a student standing there with a note for Elias. Elias walked over & snatched the note from the student's hand before reading it.

"Well this is just great. I have to see the principal after school. How could this day get any worse? My life sucks" said Elias as he sat back down. After the bell rang to signal the end of the school day Elias put his stuff in his locker & headed to the administration office.

" _I bet this is probably about everything that's been going on over the last 2 days. I wish people would just leave me alone"_ thought Elias.

When Elias arrived at the principal's office he found that Angel, his friends & his parents were all there waiting for him.

"Hello Elias. Please take a seat" said the principal.

Elias sat down with his arms folded & an angry expression on his face.

"I've been getting reports from all of your teachers saying that you haven't been doing much work in class & that you've been acting up over the last 2 days. I've also been told that you behaviour apparently stems from an incident on Tuesday afternoon. Would you care to explain why this has been happening?" asked the principal.

"Why don't you ask them? I'm sure they'll be glad to tell you all about it" said Elias.

"Elias cut it out. It's bad enough that you're acting up in school but the fact you lied to us about it is worse. You need to stop acting like a brat" said Ella.

"Where do you think this behaviour will get you? You're not going to get very far if you continue to act this way" said Ethan.

"Well how would you feel if you let everyone down on what was supposed to be a special night? I let Ryder & the PAW Patrol down on Tuesday. The way these guys made me feel was awful. I felt like they were right. I felt like a disaster on legs & a horrible friend. I felt like I couldn't do anything right & that I would never amount to anything. They made me feel insignificant & worthless. That's why I've been acting the way I have. I felt like everyone hated me & that nobody wanted me around. I felt as if I didn't have any friends & that nobody would want to be friends with such a pathetic loser like me. I'm sick of feeling like this. I just want to stop feeling like a disappointment to everyone" said Elias as he broke down in tears. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie & Ryder were all surprised. None of them knew that Elias truly felt that way.

"You should've told us how you were feeling. Then you wouldn't have felt the need to act up" said Ace.

"We never really knew how bad we made you feel. We didn't think you would take it to heart" said Carlos.

"I actually feel really bad. If only I could've noticed that something was wrong. All of this could've been prevented" said Danny.

"I wish I could take back what I said. Thinking about it now makes me feel really guilty" said Katie.

"We're sorry for being so harsh Elias. We let you down big time. You've always been our friend & none of us would ever change that" said Ryder.

"I'm sorry for pushing you guys away. I was blinded by my impulsive actions & thoughts & I let my anger out the wrong way. I should've been more level headed" said Elias.

Everyone got up & shared a group hug together. It made all of them feel better.

"OK well now that we've sorted that out you're all free to go" said the principal.

Everyone decided to hang out at the Lookout together. They didn't get to do that very often. All of them had a great time together. That night as Elias got ready for bed he thought about how good it felt to be back to normal again.

" _I feel so stupid for what I did over the last 2 days. At least now everything has been sorted out & that nobody sees me as a failure. I wouldn't want anything to get between me & my friends. I love that they all genuinely care about me & that all of them are always there for me. I wouldn't want it any other way"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
